The invention relates to a controllable drive for tape recorder which utilizes the rotating motion of a flywheel associated with a capstan to enable a record, playback, rewind and other operation.
In the prior art practice, when a tape recorder of a cassette type or open reel type is to be designed so as to achieve an automation of a record, playback, stop, rewind or other operation, an electromagnetic plunger is used as a drive source to permit a "feather-touch" operation or a remote control. When a record/playback mode of the tape recorder is to be established, it is necessary to slide a head mount on which various heads, pinch roller and the like are mounted, to a record/playback position against the action of a return spring or the like and to urge the pinch roller against the capstan with a force of a magnitude which is usually on the order of 1 to 2 kg. While the magnitude of the force varies with the variety and the size of the tape recorders, a required minimum value for apparatus of a reduced size will be on the order of 1 kg. The electromagnetic plunger which is used to produce such force will be oversized as compared with that of the heads, occupying a greater proportion of the space on the chassis. In addition, the power dissipation is increased, which is disadvantageous from the standpoint of minimizing the overall power consumption. In addition, the use of the electromagnetic plunger causes impacts and noises when it is energized, further contributing to the generation of heat. The situation is not limited to the operation of the plunger which is used to establish a record/playback mode, but the same applies to the operation of another electromagnetic plunger which is used to establish a rewind or rapid advance mode.